battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zealot Guy/My LMGs
Also see My Assault Rifles. You know what I wanna do? I wanna talk about my guns. My LMGs. I'm a medic, like I've said a few hundred times already. I use light machine guns. Right now, I want to talk about my experiences with my LMGs. Because I know some of you guys are going to read this and go "that's god-damned fascinating". So...yeah. PKM My PKM was the first gun I got my hands on. First time I tasted it was way back in the demo. I didn't really know what I had back then, nor did I really appriciate it when I first used it for the full game. Later, though, way later, when I was working on the platinum star, I came to love the power-house. Right off the bat, I can tell you that the PKM is bitchn' accurate. The iron-sights are awesome, which make it very easy to aim. Probably the best long-range LMG in the game. M249 SAW Like the PKM, I first got my hands on it during the demo. What I loved about it was the rate of fire! 200 round box magazine at 800 rounds per minute. I loved the thing. When I came back to it for the platinum, I wondered why I ever stopped using it! M249 is the kind of machine gun you need for those fire fights where you never get a chance to reload. Type 88 LMG Originally, I hated the T88. In-fact, I never used it seriously until I was going for the platinum star. The weapon feels clunky and is pretty difficult to use in my opinion. Once I learned how to handle the thing, however, it works. Otherwise, I say avoid it. M60 I remember the first time I used this weapon. I was playing rush on Valparaiso and just unlocked it. So, when I respawned I decided to use the M60. I looked down the iron sights and said "these iron sights suck." The fire right was just too slow and it had too much kick. Never mind the amount of damage it did; it didn't handle nicely so I threw it out right then and there. Little did I know that the M60 was about to become the most overused piece of shit in the game. When I came back to platinum the M60, I had a hell of a time. And I mean that in the bad sense. I don't put sights on my guns. The only time I wielded an M60 with a 4X Rifle Scope or a Red Dot Sight was when I stole it. And I stole at lot of M60s. XM8 LMG The XM8 was wonderful. I didn't use it very long, you see, because I quickly unlocked the MG36 afterwards. When I used the XM8, it was great. The iron sights are awesome and it's a great gun. So...yeah. MG36 Oh, the MG36 used to be my pride and joy. It was the first weapon I got a platinum star on. That integrated sight was the best thing ever. The gun is powerful, accurate as hell, easy to use, it's just awesome. MG3 First time I used the MG3 I had no idea what I was doing. This gun was fast and I didn't know how I was supposed to control it. Eventually, once I learned how, I became a beast with it. Once I platinum'd it, I started working on the other weapons. I finished all the others, then the SPECACT gear came out so then I platinum'd the MG3 SA. I've killed, as of right now, over 6000 people using the MG3 SA alone. Including the MG3 as well, I killed 7500 with that weapon type. I've fired well over half of a million bullets out of the thing and I love it. Category:Blog posts